


no saltes con los ojos cerrados

by minigami



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, M/M, haunted well maybe??
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De pozos que respiran y fantasmas miedosos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no saltes con los ojos cerrados

El pozo es una boca negra y fría en la tierra. Está construido en el patio trasero de St. Agnes, piedras y musgo que sudan humedad en la gris tarde de otoño. Adam tirita, la piel de gallina en los brazos. El viento atraviesa el algodón gastado de su sudadera como si no estuviera ahí; cuando Ronan apoya los antebrazos en el pretil de piedra, tiene que luchar por no pegarse a él. Irradia calor, a pesar de la camiseta de manga corta. Tiene la piel muy blanca, y sus muñecas parecen dibujadas a tiza sobre el granito oscuro y envejecido del brocal.

 

—¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer?

 

Hay veces que Ronan dice cosas y Adam tiene que esforzarse para no leer entre líneas. Quita la mirada de las pulseras de cuero que Ronan aún lleva, y se da la vuelta para rebuscar en la cartera que lleva colgada del hombro. La piel le recuerda a Gansey, le pregunta que por qué no le ha pedido a él ayuda en vez de a Ronan, que es difícil y complicado y nunca se calla, y Adam deja la mente en blanco, se concentra en encontrar las cartas. El tarot de Persephone vibra dentro de su bolsita de seda, y cuando la roza con los dedos, el pozo suspira. Una bocanada de aire frío con olor a barro sube de las profundidades, le revuelve el flequillo y juguetea con las mangas de la camiseta de Ronan.

Ronan retrocede. Adam siente el movimiento y gira la cabeza, aún en su sitio.  Le sudan las palmas de las manos, pero le mira a los ojos mientras deja caer la cartera de Gansey en el césped, una ceja arqueada. Ronan parece muy joven; lleno de una energía nerviosa que le retuerce la sonrisa despectiva que se ha pegado en la cara y con los brazos cruzados, se balancea sobre las puntas de los pies. A Adam se le escapa una sonrisa. Golpea con la palma de la mano libre el brocal del pozo, se limpia la humedad y el sudor en la tela del vaquero, y se encoge de hombros. Cabeswater le susurra en el oído izquierdo.

 

—No estoy seguro – contesta. Ronan bufa, descruza los brazos y mete las manos en los bolsillos del vaquero.

—Pregúntale a las cartas, entonces – sugiere, sarcástico. Luego se sienta en el brocal del pozo y observa a Adam mientras él elige una de las piedras que forman la parte superior para colocar las cartas.

 

No es fácil dejar la mente en blanco, con Ronan al lado. Sabe que no le gusta el tarot de Persephone; Adam siente su desaprobación como si fuera una astilla. Cierra los ojos, inspira hondo, e intenta prestar atención al rumor continuo que es Cabeswater, consciente de la presencia de Ronan, del frío que tiene en los pies, del cansancio que siente en los huesos. No es la batalla más difícil que ha luchado, y finalmente, acaba por vencer. Las voces en su cabeza desaparecen, y entiende lo que quiere decir Cabeswater como quien se tira a una piscina.

Los susurros se hacen de pronto atronadores. Adam abre los ojos, se encuentra con que ha dejado tres cartas boca abajo encima del pretil y no recuerda cuándo. Una corriente de aire, esta vez cálido y maloliente, sube del pozo; Ronan salta al suelo y las cartas le imitan. Una de ellas revolotea y acaba a los pies de Adam.

Las otras dos desaparecen en la boca negra del pozo.

Lo primero que se le pasa por la cabeza a Adam es coger el móvil de Ronan y llamar a Gansey. Luego, piensa en llamar a Blue. Después se enfada consigo mismo, respira hondo y se agacha para coger la carta que queda sobre la hierba.

Predeciblemente, es la del mago.

Ronan la mira por encima de su hombro. Es el del lado izquierdo, así que siente antes su calor, no le escucha acercarse. Cuando habla, no entiende lo que dice, pero siente su aliento en la mejilla.

Adam aún tiene la bolsa de seda. Mientra se gira a mirar a Ronan, mete la carta con manos temblorosas. Está muy cerca, y es solo un poco más alto que él, pero Adam odia esos centímetros, que le obligan a levantar la barbilla si quiere mirarle a  los ojos.

 

—No te me acerques por este lado – le espeta, impaciente. Ronan le ignora. Señala con un movimiento de la cabeza al pozo.

—Supongo que pretendes que bajemos por ahí – dice, la mirada fija en el brocal de granito. Adam aprieta los labios y le imita.

—Las cartas eran de Persephone – contesta. Ronan asiente, se cruza de brazos. Adam se aleja un poco; se pregunta si tiene frío –. ¿Pero quizá deberíamos llamar a alguien antes de bajar? ¿Por si acaso?

—¿A quién? ¿A Gansey? – Ronan bufa, se pasa una mano por la cabeza rapada – ¿Para qué? Nos hará de esperarle.

—Las cartas no se van a mover, pero si alguno de los dos se parte el cuello ahí abajo estaría bien tener ayuda.

—Si nos partimos el cuello creo yo que nos va a importar una mierda que haya más gente por aquí.

 

Están discutiendo por discutir, porque eso es lo que hacen y cómo se relacionan. Adam tarda más de lo que debería en darse cuenta, y la familiaridad le hace respirar mejor. Cierra los ojos un segundo, y luego pregunta al aire:

 

—¿Noah?

—No deberíais entrar ahí dentro – Noah aparece de improviso al lado de Ronan, y tanto él como Adam, que realmente no esperaba que apareciera, pegan un salto. Noah sonríe, encantado, y se mete las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta del uniforme.

—Joder, Noah – dice Ronan. Sin embargo, está sonriendo, y mira de reojo a Adam con una expresión ininteligible.

—¡Me habéis llamado vosotros!

—Tenemos que entrar igual. Es Cabeswater – interviene Adam. Sigue teniendo frío, pero se siente más tranquilo, ahora que está ahí Noah para diluir un poco la tensión. Éste mira primero al pozo, y luego le mira a él. Niega con la cabeza.

—No pienso meterme ahí – dice. Adam frunce un poco el ceño, y Noah retrocede y se esconde detrás de Ronan –. No es seguro.

—Estás muerto, no te puedes morir otra vez – le recuerda Ronan. Noah bufa, pero no se aleja. Adam se siente vagamente insultado. No es como si fuera a obligarle a entrar.

—¡Qué más da! No es seguro – repite. Noah se muerde los labios, la mirada fija en el pozo –. Además…

 

Adam y Ronan esperan sin resultado a que termine la frase, pero Noah cierra la boca. Aprieta la mandíbula con expresión terca, y Adam suspira. Se da la vuelta y se acerca de nuevo el pozo. La luz mortecina del sol de media tarde da en una escalera de metal, oxidada y manchada de barro y moho, que hay pegada a la pared.

Ronan y Noah se acercan y le flanquean. El primero se vuelve a colocar a su izquierda, y obliga a Adam a tener un ojo puesto siempre en él.

 

—No parece muy seguro – comenta Noah con voz temblorosa. Se inclina sobre la piedra del brocal sin llegar a tocarla, como si tuviera miedo de mancharse el uniforme.

—Al menos parece que está seco. En plan, a lo mejor soy yo, pero no escucho agua – dice Adam. Ronan le lanza una mirada veloz y sorprendida, y luego vuelve a fijar la vista en la escalera. Se apoya en el pretil hasta que su torso desaparece en la boca del pozo. Cuando habla, su voz suena llena de ecos.

—Veo el fondo desde aquí, así que si te caes solo te partirás una pierna o algo así.

—¿No vas a bajar conmigo? – Adam sabe que suena sorprendido. Ronan se endereza y le mira con una media sonrisa burlona.

—Aquí el único mago eres tú, Parrish.

 

Noah suelta una carcajada ronca, como un graznido, y Adam pone los ojos en blanco, se agacha para sacar la linterna que suele llevar en la cartera, y decide no contestar.

 

 


End file.
